That Someone Special
by saturnspell
Summary: A George and Hermione Story. George is lonely and sad, Hermione offers some words of wisdom, Very Fluffy and some humor   I hope   R/H, Harry/Ginny, George/Angelina   She appears at the end of the story... This is not a George/Hermione pairing!


That Someone Special

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own these characters.**

The Holyhead Harpies championship party was in full swing at Harry and Ron's flat. Even with several muffling charms, the place was riotously noisy. Mini quaffles and golden snitches zoomed around the rooms and brooms were dueling among the lights. The indoor smokeless fireworks exploded randomly spreading multicoloured sparks on and around the guests and occasionally setting the furniture on fire. George Weasley looked at his handiwork with some satisfaction.

George smirked to himself at the site of Harry being cornered by two rather large and amorous Beaters, while his sister Ginny looked on with amusement. His future sister-in-law was watching the proceedings with a rather disgusted expression. Her expression quickly changed when Ron slipped an arm around her waist and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. She smiled and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and Apparated out of the room.

It was still hard to believe that little Ronnikins was getting married soon. My how things change. It seemed like only yesterday when Ron and Hermione would act so shy around each other even though everyone knew they were destined to be together. And now marriage.

George felt his heart sink and a familiar sensation set in. He slipped quietly out of the window, onto the fire escape and climbed up to the roof.

On the roof, the night air seemed to envelop him. The sounds of the street below mixed with those of the party. His thoughts were broken by the voice of his soon to be sister-in-law.

"Not having a good time at the party, George?"

"Na, it's not that Hermione, it's just…"

"That you don't feel like you have the right to be happy?"

The statement cut into George. It was exactly what he was feeling.

"Well look at me." The words flowed out of him. He didn't feel embarrassed talking to Hermione. She always was willing to listen to him. He knew she wouldn't judge him.

"Here I am, tall, young, dashingly handsome and my brother, my twin is… is… dead! I know mom and dad and everybody is still hurting too, but he was my twin. He was me. Why do I deserve to be alive? Why not Fred? Why?" Small tears started to form around George's eyes.

Hermione moved closer to console him.

"George, I can't fathom the pain you're going through but I do know about guilt. After the war I felt so guilty that I had survived and so many were lost and what I had done to my own parents…" The last bit trailed off as her eyes started to water.

"I know Ron and Harry felt the same guilt, Harry even more so. It took a lot of time and consoling from Ron to get me to understand that moving forward didn't mean forgetting the past and that the ones who had died had fought for love and happiness."

'But that's the problem Hermione! You have Ron. Ginny has Harry. Mom has dad. You all have that someone special to go to. I don't. I'm alone" He said bitterly.

"But you could. What about Angelina?" Hermione countered, her voice softening.

"Angelina?"

"Yes, she's downstairs right now with Ginny, waiting for you. Ron went to get her…"

"Great. That's JUST what I need. You two playing matchmakers." George stated, with a touch of frustration.

"Considering all the times you and Fred tried to dose Ron and I with Love Potions, I'd say we're even. Remember that "kissing lip balm" you two concocted?"

George had to laugh in spite of himself. That had been a good one! Except for the one or two minor side effects…

"Well it worked, didn't it?" his voice rising with laughter.

"It turned our lips blue, and the places we kissed too, George! The marks didn't fade for days…" Hermione cut herself off, realizing a little too late that she had said WAY TOO MUCH.

"And it's not like that," she said, trying desperately to change the subject. "We invited Angelina to the party. She just couldn't find the address. There's something wrong with the Floo network. Ron found her wandering around Collingswood, as opposed to Collinwood. A simple mistake. She wants to see you George. Maybe she needs that someone special too."

"You're not just winding me up, are you Hermione?"

"No George, I'm not. Now go to her"

George straighten his shirt and thought about apparating down into the living room but instead he took the stairs. As he passed Hermione he gave her a strong but gently hug.

"Thanks."

She gave him a soft smile.

As he was heading down the stairs he met Ron going up, drinks in hand.

"You know Ron, your fiancée really is the brightest witch of her age"

"I know mate, I know" Ron said proudly.

"And Ronnikins?"

"Yeah, George?"

"Thanks"

Ron smiled and watched his brother climb through the window back into the party. He was sure he could hear Angelina's voice calling out "Over here George… I'm sorry I'm late… Couldn't find… "

**Reviews?**


End file.
